


Are You Coming?

by MaxWrite



Series: The Are You Coming Series [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Phone Sex (sort of), RPF, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call from Ma and Pa Phelps interrupts James and Ollie's private time. But does James really mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Coming?

“Faster!” James ordered breathily. “Oh, yes, _yes, YES!”_

“God, I love my Jamie,” Oliver groaned in his ear as he pounded James’s arse. “I love my baby.”

“I’m almost there.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes! Just keep doing that. Just like that … just like that … ungh … Ollie … I’m gonna come.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Oh, god!”

“You dirty, dirty thing!”

Just then, the phone rang, startling them both. Oliver accidentally shifted a little.

“No, no!” James cried. “Ah, hell, we lost it.”

Oliver stopped and frowned down at him. “What, no Jamie-gasm?”

“No, no Jamie-gasm. You moved.”

“Sorry. The phone startled me. I’ll just suck you off, Jay, you’ll come in no time.”

“Yeah, but I like it when I come just from you fucking me and stroking my prostate,” said James, pouting and running a finger down Oliver’s chest. “Dammit. Well, it’s gone now, might as well answer the bloody phone.” James reached over and picked up the cordless receiver from Oliver’s nightstand while Oliver kissed his neck and continued to thrust into him gently. “Hello? … Oh, er, hi, mum.”

Oliver winced and stopped dead.

“I’m all right. How’re you?”

“Next time, check the caller ID first,” Oliver whispered.

“Oh, that was just Ollie, mum … Yeah, it’s me, James. You thought I was him, huh? We don’t sound that similar, do we?”

Oliver rolled his eyes.

“I’m just visiting Ol … How’re we getting it on – er, I mean _getting_ on, you said? Oh, just fine. Great. Super.”

Oliver smirked and thrust into James particularly hard.

“Ah-ah-ah-oh, I, er *cough* I just, erm, stubbed my toe there. Yeah, no, I’m _fine,_ mum.” James smacked Oliver in the back of the head on the word ‘fine.’ “You wanna speak to him? Sure, here he is.” James handed Oliver the phone. He took it and tried to keep his voice steady and even as he spoke to his mother and fucked his brother at the same time.

“Hey, mum, what’s up?”

“Stop it!” James hissed beneath him.

Oliver covered the receiver and hissed back, “Shh! She’ll hear you! Yeah, I’m here … Oh, really? No, I didn’t get Mrs. Farber’s Christmas card … Heh, she dressed her cats up as reindeer and put them on the front of the card again this year, did she?”

James lay helpless beneath his brother, orgasmic pleasure building inside him again as Oliver moved smoothly in and out of him. He pushed uselessly against Oliver’s shoulders.

“Oh, you did! I told you I’d come over and help you guys with that. Are you sure you did it right?”

“Ollie,” James gasped as quietly as he could. “God, Ollie -”

“James,” whispered Oliver with a smirk. “D’you mind? I’m on the phone here.”

James glared daggers up at him. Oliver gave him a nice, hard thrust, causing him to bite his lip to keep from yelping.

“Sure, sure. Yeah, we’ll be there, don’t worry … Okay … okay, mum, here’s James again. Buh-bye, love you.” And he handed the phone off to James, who gaped at him in disbelief. “Talk to her, Jay, she’s waiting,” said Oliver as he continued to make love to James, his sly smile making James want to kick him.

James cleared his throat, tried to steady his voice. “H-hey, mum? Hi … Oh, yeah, we’ll be at the family reunion next month. Wouldn’t miss it.”

Oliver sat up on his knees, took hold of James’s legs and pushed them up, lifting and spreading James’s arse even more. He gazed lustfully down at his twin as he pummeled him.

“Uh-huh,” moaned James in response to a question his mother asked him. “Uh-huhuhuhng … I mean, yes, mum. *cough*”

Oliver smiled.

“Reunion’s on the sixteenth, got it … Yes, me and Ollie are going down together – I mean, we’re coming together – no, I mean we’ll be _arriving there at the same time._ Right. That’s what I mean. Yes … yes … oh, yes – er, mum, I really should go …” James covered his eyes with his free hand and bit his lip. “Mm-hm … mm-hm …” His voice became higher and higher pitched. “I love you too … uh-huh … mummy … mummy, I really have to … NO, I can’t talk to dad right now – hey, dad. What’s up?”

Oliver tossed his head back and shook with stifled laughter as he rocked his hips back and forth, faster and faster, driving his brother to the brink of ecstasy.

“Oh, yeah?” said James, his voice still higher than normal. “Well, I can’t wait to see it – What? … I’m fine, why d’you ask? … Do I? … That’s odd … H-hey, Ol?”

“Yes, James?” said Oliver loud enough for their father to hear, sounding perfectly normal and terribly chipper.

“Dad says I sound weird. D-do you think I sound weird?”

“You do sound a mite winded - _ow!_ I mean, no, not at all.”

James unhooked his nails from Oliver’s thigh and covered his eyes again. “See, dad? I’m fine … Yeah … uh-huh … okay, daddy … yes, daddy … yes, daddy … yes … yes … I love you, too, daddy …” James’s chest was heaving now, and Oliver no longer had to hold his legs up; James held them aloft and wide open on his own. He removed his free hand from his eyes and used it to grab onto one of his calves, pulling it back further. He squeezed his eyes shut, took his mouth away from the receiver whenever he wasn’t speaking, so he could pant. It was becoming harder and harder to control the sound of his voice. “Yes, daddy … I’ve missed you … yes, daddy … yes … yeah … uh-huh … I said I was coming … yes, I’m coming … I’m sorry I didn’t show up last time, but this time, I swear to god, I’m, I’m coming, daddy …” And James came on his stomach, shuddering and quivering, involuntarily clenching his muscles around Oliver’s cock. He lowered his legs abruptly, accidentally forcing Oliver out of him, laying his legs on the bed on either side of Oliver, and arching his back while he emptied his load all over his belly.

Oliver stared down at him in awe of his loveliness, of the gently curving and sloping elegance of his body. He caressed James’s thighs, feeling the firm muscles beneath the skin tense and relax again and again as James came. James’s long, taut body, all spread out and writhing, was too much to resist. Oliver lowered himself to James, lay on top of him, felt James’s warm semen sliding between their bellies.

James finally began to relax, lying flat against the mattress again, turning his face to the side and panting. Oliver kissed his hot, moist neck, could feel James’s heart pounding frantically against his lips.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered into James’s ear.

“Yes … yes, daddy,” James said weakly into the phone.

“I’m so deeply in love with you.”

“I love you, too, daddy … Yeah, okay. Daddy says ‘hi,’ Ollie.”

“Hey, dad,” called Oliver.

“Did you hear him? Good. Okay, see you next month, then. Bye. Buh-bye, mum.”

“Bye, mum.”

James brought the phone down to his side, pressed the button to end the call. He opened his eyes and found Oliver staring down at him, head propped up on his hand.

“What? Why’re you staring at me like that?”

“Who was fucking you near the end there?”

“Excuse me?”

Oliver grinned. “In your head, who was fucking you?”

James raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I’m not angry, James. I think it’s sweet … in a weird, perverted kinda way.”

James frowned. “Perverted?”

“Well, I guess I’m not one to talk. I mean, _our_ relationship’s pretty perverted according to some.”

“What the bloody hell are you implying?”

Oliver wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, I think you know … daddy’s little boy.”

James’s mouth dropped open. “You’re sick.”

 _“I’m_ sick?” laughed Oliver as James pushed him away and sat up. “I’m not the one who just fantasised about -”

“Don’t – you – _dare_ say it!” snapped James, pointing a finger at him. “That you could even suggest such a thing -”

“Oh, yes, daddy,” breathed Oliver in a high-pitched voice. “Yes, daddy, I love you, daddy -”

“Shut up, Ol!”

“- I’m coming, daddy.”

“Oh, my god.” James turned away and crossed his arms. Oliver sat up, crawled over to James and hugged him from behind. “I didn’t mean _that_ kind of ‘coming,’ and you _know_ I didn’t.”

“Well, it was pretty good timing, wouldn’t you say? No wonder you were so eager to answer the phone while I was inside you.”

“Ollie -”

“And here I thought you _hadn’t_ checked the caller ID.”

James couldn’t help but grin. “Sick bastard.”

“You were beautiful, you know. Coming like that. All spread out like that.”

James blushed. “Thank you … You really look like him. Like dad. More than I do, I think.”

“You like that, eh?”

“Oh, shut up … daddy.”

 

END


End file.
